Noble Six (SPARTAN-B312)
Summary SPARTAN-B312, also known by their callsign, Noble Six, was a SPARTAN-III commando who joined Noble Team just prior to the Fall of Reach. Quiet and a lone wolf by nature, they are one of only two Spartans to receive a "hyper-lethal" rating for their work as an elite assassin. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 9-A physically; 9-C to 8-C with weapons Name: Lieutenant SPARTAN-III B312 (no canonically confirmed name); commonly referred to as "Noble Six" Origin: Halo Gender: Male/female (default male, can be played as either male or female) Age: Likely 15–19 years old in Earth years by 2552 (physical aging was slowed during cryosleep) Classification: SPARTAN-III Commando (extensively-trained biochemically, genetically and cybernetically-augmented super-soldier) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery Stealth Mastery | All previous plus Adaptation, Enhanced Senses (Such as increased visual clarity and night vision), Healing (BioFoam/MediGel and Energy Shields) Forcefield Creation with Armor Lockup and Drop Shield, limited Flight with Jet Pack, Limited Illusion Creation with Hologram, Invisibility with Active Camouflage, Statistics Amplification (With Speed Boost), Damage Boost (With Damage Boost), Homing Attack with Hydra Launcher, Limited Gravity Manipulation with Gravity Hammer, Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Spartans can survive in dangerous environments throughout space) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable to Master Chief) | Small Building level+ physically (Can KO other Spartans and other comparable troops with multiple punches); Street level to Building level+ (Ranges from UNSC handguns to Spartan Lasers) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (100+ km/h; comparable to other SPARTANs), Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to suitless John, who reacted to stun rounds)| Superhuman movement speed (Faster than before, Supersonic combat speed and reactions (comparable to other SPARTANs, can reacted to bullets and Covenant weaponry); Speed of Light attack speed with Spartan laser, (Although, it requires 5 seconds to charge) Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class 5 (Can deadlift at least 3 times his own body weight, Comparable to other Spartans, who lifted 500 kilograms as a test) | Class 10 (Can deadlift at least 5 tonnes) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Small Building Class+ with MJOLNIR armor (Comparable to other SPARTANs, who can smash through rock this big) Durability: At least Wall level | Small Building level+ (Comparable to other SPARTANs) likely Building level with MJOLNIR energy shields, (Comparable to other SPARTANs, can barely withstand a Fuel Rod Cannon); at least Building level with Overshield (Roughly two to three times stronger than MJOLNIR shields); at least Multi-City Block level with Armor Lockup (Renders him virtually impervious to melee, physical projectiles, flames, explosives, directed energy weapons, high-energy electromagnetic/thermal radiation, artillery, anti-tank missiles, vehicle impacts and Scarab Guns) Stamina: Superhuman (Can last much longer on the battlefield much longer than any of the UNSC marines and ODST soldiers, has the pain tolerance to continue fighting even when losing an arm. Stated to have lasted hours in his final stand against the Covenant. Stamina is further enhance by MJOLNIR regeneration). Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons, several kilometers with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: |-|Armor= * MJOLNIR MK V: Suit Noble Six wears in Halo: Reach. Titanium plating offers great protection against gunfire. It also multiplies his strength, speed, and stamina a few times over. It is also equipped with an energy shielding that offers him up to 15 megajoules of protection against plasma weaponry. |-|UNSC Weapons= * M6 Magnum: The UNSC's trademark pistol. Fires a 12.7x40mm M225 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive bullet at a muzzle velocity of 427 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 32 gram bullet would be 2917.3 joules. Street level Attack Potency and Supersonic Attack speed. * MA5 Assault Rifle: Rapid fires M118 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket Armor Piercing bullets at a muzzle velocity of 792 m/s. Kinetic energy of the 11 gram bullets would be 3450 joules. Street level AP and Supersonic AS. * M90 Shotgun: The UNSC's trademark Shotgun of the UNSC and the most recognized close up weapons used by humans. Fires a 3.5" soellkraft 8 Gauge Shell containing 15 9.5 mm diameter lead pellets at a muzzle velocity ranging from 300 to 400 m/s. Each of the pellets are 5.103 grams. Street level to Wall level AP and Subsonic+ to Supersonic AS. * SRS 99 Anti-Material: Sniper Rifle fires 14.5x114 mm Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot bullet at 1530 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 66.5 gram bullet would be 77834.925 joules. Wall level AP and Supersonic+ AS. * M41 SPNKr Rocket Launcher: The standard rocket launcher of the UNSC. It is designed to destroy Scorpion tanks, and KO multiple Spartans, and is the second strongest infantry weapon of the UNSC. Building level AP and Subsonic+ AS. * M6 Spartan Laser: Most powerful infantry weapons used by the UNSC and the strongest firearm Noble Six can carry. Can one shot KO multiple Spartans in a 2 meter blast radius. Building level+ AP and Speed of Light AS. |-|Shields= * Drop Shield: Weaker version of the Bubble Shield; it has triple protection against projectiles as MJOLNIR energy shields do, but no protection against melee attacks. * Invincibility: Grants near invulnerability to various heavy weapons including Spartan lasers, Wraith Mortars and Scarab lasers. Also stuns foes that come into contact with him. Additional Equipment: |-|Covenant Weapons= * Type-25 Plasma Pistol: Trademark plasma pistol of the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e. Fires a small plasma bolt at a muzzle velocity of 108 m/s with an electric discharge of 20-45 Kilowatts, 300 - 450 Kilowatts when charged. Wall level AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-25 Plasma Rifle: Trademark plasma rifle of the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Fires a plasma bolt at a muzzle velocity of 126 m/s with an electric discharge of 200 to 450 Kilowatts. Wall level AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-50 Sniper Rifle System: Covenant Particle beam rifle often used by Kig-Yar, and some Jiralhanae and Sangheili; Muzzle velocity is 3657 m/s. Wall level AP and Hypersonic+ AS. * Type-51 Carbine: Infantry fire arm often used by Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar. Rapid fires at a muzzle velocity of 700 m/s. Wall level AP and Supersonic AS. * Type-33 Needler: Anti-vehicle weapons of the Covenant. Launches a sharp crystal like projectile at 54 m/s. Small Building level+ AP and Subsonic AS. * Fuel Rod Cannon: Trademark weapon of the Mgalekgolo; fires Incendiary gel at around 1 Gigajoule of energy at 72 m/s. It can kill Spartans in 2 hits, with the second one melting through Titanium and vaporizing their flesh and blood. Small Building level+ AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-1 Energy Sword: The signature weapon of the Sangheili, and the most iconic melee weapon in Halo. It's composed of two plasma blades of electrical energy that can KO Mark V and below Spartans in one hit and drain all of MJOLNIR VI and above shields instantly leaving them with just a bit of life left. Is one of the few weapons John has yet to master, but is still quite skilled with one. AP may be dependant on wielder, but at least Small Building level+ when used by Spartans and Elites. * Type-2 Gravity Hammer: Signature Two-Handed weapon of the Jiralhanae. This 85 pound club is capable of flattening Spartans and other comparable troops in a single slam. Is also equipped with a gravitational field that triggers when the head of the hammer hits the ground; this does bonus damage and pulls enemies closer to the hammer. Natural AP is dependant on the wielder, but likely Building level when used by a Spartan or Brute, Higher AP with gravitational field. |-|Power Ups= * Speed Boost: Enhances the speed of movements, combats, and reactions for 45 seconds. * Damage Boost: Enhances the damage done with all weapons for 45 seconds. Intelligence: At least Gifted (Noble Six is a natural prodigy. Despite his lack of experience, he is just as skilled as the rest of his team, and excellent military tactician, and adept in nearly every weapon or vehicle he/she can find. He/she ultimately paved the way for Master Chief). Weaknesses: Energy shields must recharge after taking an extended beating, leaving him open to damage for a few seconds. If he gets hit with enough force his armor might lock. Shields cannot regenerate while in the middle of rapid fire attacks. MJOLNIR regenerating shields grant little protection against blunt force trauma and close quarters combat attacks. MJOLNIR shields and armor are very susceptible to electricity and plasma weaponry. Constant gravity 10 or more times greater than Earth can force his armor to lockdown Key: Without MJOLNIR | With MJOLNIR equipped Gallery Noblelogo.png|The Sigil of Noble Team. 1480152-800px_noble_team.png|Noble Team. HaloReach_Noble_Team.jpg|(From Left to Right) Emile-A239, Jun-A266, SPARTAN-B312, and Jorge-052 watch as Kat-B320 formulates a plan. HaloReach_Six_&_Kat.jpg|Noble Six alongside Kat-B320. HaloReach_Six_Jun_Carter_in_a_Falcon.jpg|Noble Six with Carter-A259 (Right) and Jun-A266 (Alongside Six) Halo_Reach_Noble_Six_Sabre.jpg|Noble Six in a Sabre. HaloReach_Noble_Six_Sniper.jpg|Noble Six wielding a Sniper. Others Notable Victories: BX-series droid commando (Star Wars) (BX-series droid commando profile) The Terminator (T-800) (The Terminator (Series)) T-800's Profile (Speeds were equalized, and both were at 9-A. Noble Six had his Armor Lock, Sniper Rifle & Energy Sword) Notable Losses: Alec Trevelyan (007) Trevelyan’s profile (Speed was equalized, both combatants had only handguns) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Halo Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:UNSC Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8